Math Makes the World Go Round
by cocopeanut319
Summary: Quinn offers to tutor Santana in math.


I groaned as I slammed my head against the table repeatedly. I just received my grade on my math quiz, and I can't believe I failed! Just because I didn't study or listen to the teacher while she was discussing the lesson does not mean that bitch could fail me. I mean, sure, I only answered less than half of the questions correctly, but still…

The bell rang, and I groaned again as I got up and left the classroom. I crumpled the test paper and threw it inside my locker, slamming it shut with as much force as I could muster to let out my frustration.

I sighed and rubbed my temple, leaning my forehead against the cool metal of the locker.

"Santana."

I look up to see the smirking face of Quinn Fabray. Oh, how much I want to slap that smug grin off her face.

"What do you want? I'm not in the mood for your shit right now, Fabray," I spat, glaring at her.

She rolled her eyes at me, "I'm just here to offer you some help in math. You seem to have failed the last quiz, am I right?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, "How did you know?"

"I couldn't help but notice you slamming your head against the table continuously after you received your test paper earlier."

"I don't need your help," I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Oh, I think you do. I could give you some private one on one sessions to help you out."

"What? Are you offering to tutor me?"

"Bingo," she said, smirking at me.

"What's in it for you?" I asked suspiciously. I doubt she'd just suddenly come up to me and offer me help without some ulterior motive.

"Nothing," she replied innocently. Too innocently.

"Bullshit. Just tell me what you want," I said impatiently.

She stepped closer to me and leaned in to whisper in my ear, stroking my arm seductively, "If you really want to know, then come to my house after class, and you'll find out."

Suddenly, she turned around and walked away from me, leaving me staring at her dumbfounded and gaping.

"See you later!" she called out over her shoulder, winking at me.

Did she just…did she just flirt with me? No way. Quinn wouldn't do that…would she? Nah.

During glee club, I sat behind Quinn, staring at the back of her head throughout the entire meeting. She has pretty much ignored me ever since our little talk this morning. What could she possibly want from me? I don't think she wants to tutor me out of the goodness of her heart. There must be something she wants in return, but what? Should I even go? Well, I am pretty curious. Plus, I actually do need help in math.

I sling my bag over my shoulder and was about to leave when Brittany tapped my shoulder.

"Do you want to hang out tonight?"

"Sorry, Britt, I'm going over to Quinn's later."

"Oh, that's cool. I'm glad the two of you are friends again!"

"Yeah…friends," I say hesitantly.

"Maybe I could hang out with Rachel tonight instead," she said thoughtfully.

"Berry?" I asked incredulously.

"We're friends now!" she chirped excitedly.

"Oh…that's great?" I said unsurely. I'm not sure how I feel about Berry being friends with Brittany, but it's not really any of my business who she's friends with. I just hope Berry won't put any random crap in Brittany's head.

I shuddered at the thought of Brittany being influenced by Berry in any way.

"Oh! We could even get our sweet lady kisses on! You and Quinn should totally do it too," she said as my eyes bulged.

I stuttered a little bit before composing myself, "Yeah, anyway, have fun with the hobbit. See ya, Britt."

"See you, Santana!" she said, bouncing away to probably go find Berry. That was weird. I shrugged and headed on to Quinn's house.

I parked in front of their house and rang the doorbell. I tapped my foot impatiently, constantly checking on my watch as I waited for Quinn to open the door. When she finally opened the door to let me in, I shoved past her, saying, "about time! What took you so long?"

She quirked an eyebrow at me, "I only took, like, half a minute."

"Whatever, come on," I grumbled. We were about to reach the stairs when Mrs. Fabray suddenly popped up.

"Hello, girls. Quinnie, I'm just going to go to the supermarket to buy some groceries. Santana, Are you going to stay for dinner?"

I was about to say no, but Quinn piped up from beside me, "Yes, she will."

I glanced at her questioningly, but she ignored the look I was giving her.

Mrs. Fabray smiled and said, "Alright. Bye, girls!"

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Mrs. Fabray."

Quinn then dragged me upstairs to her bedroom. We settled on her bed and opened the textbooks.

"Okay. Which part do you have trouble understanding?"

"Everything!" I whined.

After thirty more minutes of studying, I'm pretty sure Quinn really regrets offering to tutor me. I'm also pretty sure she wants to throw me out her window.

I lied down on her bed and groaned, "This isn't working."

"C'mon. Don't give up yet," she said, nudging my arm.

I rolled over and ignored her. I hear her sigh and then I felt her fist collide with my shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell?" I yelled, rubbing my abused shoulder.

She ignored my question and just patted my thigh, "let's make this a little bit more interesting," she proposed with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"Every time you answer a question correctly, I'll reward you."

That sparked my interest, "what kind of reward?"

"It's a surprise," she whispered, "now, get back to work," she said, grabbing the textbook and shoving it towards me.

I rolled my eyes and picked up where we left off. After a while, she asked me to answer some exercises on page 137. A few minutes later, I showed her my answers. I twiddled with my thumbs nervously as she checked my answers. She grinned up at me and said, "it's all correct."

I sat up with a smile, "really?"

"Really," she said, crawling towards me and then hovering above me, "we're not done yet though. I just want to give you a little reward for the job well done."

My eyes widened as she leaned down, her lips meeting mine gently. I froze. This is not happening. This can't be happening! Quinn Fabray is kissing me! Oh. My. God. I kissed her back though, because hello, it's _Quinn._ I feel her smile against my lips as I responded to the kiss.

Her right hand combed through my hair as her left hand stroked my jaw. My hands roamed around her back, finally coming to a stop and resting on her hips. She ran her tongue across my bottom lip, seeking for entrance. I immediately granted her access and my mind went blank as her tongue explored my mouth. Best. Reward. Ever.

She gave me one last peck before she pulled back. Her eyes were darker that its usual hazel color, and I'm sure mine was darker than normal as well. I was panting and breathing heavily, because wow. Who knew Quinn could kiss like that? Maybe I should fail more of my quizzes so she would tutor me some more. She would probably get pissed though if I fail my quizzes on purpose just to kiss her.

"I'll give you more of that if you answer the next questions correctly," she whispered, kissing my cheek and rolling off me, leaving me stunned.

She waved the textbook in front of me and smirked when I glared at her half heartedly.

After another hour of studying and making out, we were finally done for the day.

"By the way, why did you offer to tutor me?" I asked curiously.

She blushed and looked away.

I looked at her questioningly until understanding dawned on me. I smirked, "Were you planning on seducing me?"

"No! Of course not!" she answered back defensively, but the dark blush covering her face was a dead giveaway.

I just grinned, "C'mon. Just admit it."

She covered her face with her hands and muttered something.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes, "I said, 'I didn't plan on kissing you!' I was thinking of something more along the lines of you taking me out to Breadstix or something in return for me helping you out in math."

I stared at her in shock, "you want me to take you on a date?"

She nodded without looking at me.

"Hmm I could do that," I said after a few moments.

"Do what?"

"Take you out on a date."

She smiled at me, "good."

We settled in comfortable silence for a while until she said, "we should do this again sometime."

I smirked, crawling on top of her, "actually, I'm kind of having some trouble with Physics."

"I could tutor you," she whispered against my lips before I closed the gap between us.


End file.
